Angels vs Demons
by SamXDanny
Summary: A girl comes to Fenton works and passes out. When she wakes up she tells them she is The Angel of Goodness and Demons are after her. So Team Phantom must protect her. But will the Demons find her? Post PP *ON HOLD*
1. Meeting Scarlet Shine

**Alright! Here is my new story called "Angels v.s Demons!" Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'_Run. Just Run.'_ Her mind tells her. She is getting chased by Demons. _'I wish I can use my wings but they are damaged' _Her mind reminds her. She is the Angel of Goodness. The Demons want her to be one of them. She refuses. So the Demons are going to do it the hard way by kidnapping her and torturing her until she says yes.

Her name is Scarlet Shine. She is very brave and defeats every Demon. She obeys every rule her Mom taught her. But her Mom recently died in a Demon war. Her Dad never pays attention to her because of the work he has. Now that the Demons are chasing her and want her, she needs to runaway from home. The Demons attacked her along the way and damaged her wings, but that doesn't stop her. She wouldn't betray the Angels of Goodness even if her life depends on it.

When a few hours pasted, the Demons stopped chasing her. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief and looked at the sign above her. It said _"Welcome to Amity Park! Home of Danny Phantom!" _She smiled to herself. She knew all about Danny Phantom. She knew he was the one that saved the whole world from the astroid! She then changed into her normal self. Her human self. She had light brown hair, a white shirt with yellow inside, light blue eyes, blue jeans, and light purple shoes. She was the brightest girl in the whole town. Literally! She then walked through Amity Park and found the house where it said 'Fenton Works.' She went up to the door and knocked. When a woman with a blue jumpsuit opened the door, Scarlet collapsed.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

'_Dark. All I see is Dark. Demons. Chasing me. Gotta keep moving. Need to get away. Demons attack. I collapse. Demons capture me. "Let go of me!" I yell. "Let go." I begin to scream. "LET GO!" They put me in a chair. Strap me in. Then something burns. All I know now is that I'm evil._

I wake up screaming. Everyone in the house runs and sees me. I am laying on a couch in the living room. I see a woman in a blue jumpsuit, a man in a orange jumpsuit holding fudge, a red head lady that is about 17 wearing a black top with blue jeans, and lastly a jet black head boy wearing while with red inside and blue jeans. They all surround me.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?" The woman in blue said.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"You are in Fenton Works. You came up to our porch and knocked on the door. I opened the door and you passed out." The woman in blue replied. Everything came to me now. I remember all of last night. I remembered that I made a plan to come here so these guys can help me.

"Uh. Yeah I remember now. But there's a reason why I came here." I said as everyone came closer.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Said the boy in white. I smiled because I know who he is. **(A/N: Wink, wink xD) **

"There's Demons after me." I started as everyone gasped. "I know. But there's a reason why their after me. The reason is because I'm the Angel of Goodness." I finished as everyone gasped. I can see that they wanted me to explain.

"Let me explain. My name is Scarlet Shine. If you want you can call me Scar for short." They nodded. "Anyway I lived with my parents. My Mom taught me all the good rules that I must do and follow. And she taught me the bad rules that I must not do. My Mom was the one who always was on my back. When we were in Demon wars that we had she was like my backup. But she died recently in a Demon war we just had." Everyone gasped. The woman in blue interrupted.

"What about your father? Is he dead too?" I shook my head no. "Then what is he to you then?" She asked.

"Well my Dad never pays attention to me. He doesn't even look at me since Mom died. He said that I looked too much like my Mother. Before she died he had a busy job. He was like never home. Now he quitted and just sits at home alone." Everyone had faces that were about to cry.

"Please go on." The red head said. So I continued.

"The Demons saw my sadness. They said to join them but I refused every time they asked. They said they will do this the hard way and capture me and torture me until I say yes. I began to runaway. They gave up when I hit Amity Park. I knew Danny Phantom was here and went to find him." I then looked at the boy in white. I smiled. Danny gave a nervous smile back.

"So I knew where he lived and changed back to my human self. Yes I have a human self. I'm in it right now. So I saw Fenton Works you opened the door and I collapsed." I finished explaining and everyone was in complete shock.

"Oh Scarlet! Its going to be ok. And I'm Maddie by the way." Maddie said. I nodded.

"I'm Jack! And I love fudge!" Jack said and I nodded.

"Hi. I'm Jazz and this is Danny a.k.a Danny Phantom." Jazz introduced and I nodded and waved at Danny. He nervously waved back.

"Uh. Maybe we can explain this to Team Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we can. How much people?" I asked and hope not a lot of people.

"Only three. Sam, Valerie and Tucker." Danny replied and I nodded.

* * *

After Danny called them Sam, Valerie, and Tucker busted through the door.

"Ok Danny what do you need?" Asked the goth girl.

"Ok see that girl over there that looks like our age?" Danny asked and they nodded. "That's Scarlet Shine and she wants to explain something to you." They nodded and came over to me.

"Hi I'm Sam Manson. Short for Samantha but just call me Sam." Sam said and I nodded.

"Hi I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. TF for Too Fine." Tucker said in a flirty voice and Sam kicked him in the leg.

"And Hi. I'm Valerie Grey. So watcha' need?" Valerie asked and I started to explain what I told the Fenton family earlier.

* * *

After I finished explaining everyone was shocked.

"Wow. That's really… Wow. I'm sorry that I'm wearing black though." Sam apologized.

"Its ok. At Least your kind and not a Demon." I joked and Sam agreed.

"So do you think they will find you?" asked Tucker.

"Maybe. But promise me this." I began to say as Team Phantom got close to me. "If they come and try to capture me, you will protect me and fight with me." They nodded and I smiled.

"Don't worry Scar." Danny said. "We will protect you and fight with you. _I promise._"

* * *

**Wow. 6 pages I took up. Longest chapter I ever wrote. Well will the Demons find Scarlet? Will Team Phantom keep their promise? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Living in the Fenton Family

**Even though I have no reviews, I'm still continuing cause I'm not those ones who don't continue because they don't have reviews. No offence! Anyways enjoy and I do NOT own Danny Phantom! I just own Scarlet Shine!**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

It been days since I entered Fenton Works. I fight ghosts with Danny and I'm now part of Team Phantom. Sam and I are really close. Even though she wears dark colors, doesn't mean she's evil. Valerie and I get along too. Tucker…. Uh needs some thinking to do. Danny, is special. He's my one in the best friends! He's like a brother! I'm sleeping in the guest room, go to Casper High, life is perfect! For now… So bye!

~Scarlet

I closed my diary and got off the bed. It was time for school so I got dressed. I put on my white shirt with yellow inside, plain blue jeans, and my light purple sneakers. Maddie bought more of these kinds of shirts. So I went to the bathroom, combed my hair, did my make-up and went downstairs.

"Hey everybody!" I said cheerily.

"Hey sweetie. Want some waffles?" Maddie asked.

"Sure why not?" I said as I grabbed a waffle from the plate.

After I finished it was time for school.

"Hey Scar." Danny said. "Want a ride?"

"No thanks." I said. "But I will fly with you." I then changed into my Angel self. My hair turned snowy white, my eyes light purple, my shirt turned all light blue, and white pants. With yellow sneakers and on my back was my white wings.

"Alright lets go." Danny said as he changed into Danny Phantom. His hair turning snow white, (but it looks kind of grey) with his eyes glowing green, his black and white jumpsuit, and white boots (again looks like grey) "Come on." He says as he grabs me and turns me invisible and flies out of the house.

We fly side by side enjoying the wind. Danny is family to me. He said he would protect me. Like a brother. He will fight with me when or if we have a Demon war. But the last time I was in a Demon war, a family member died. If we have a war and Danny's there, will he die? Would I put him in danger? Would I put myself in danger? All the deep thoughts were interrupted by Danny.

"Scar? Scar. SCAR! SCARLET!" Danny yelled. I immediately jumped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked/yelled.

"We're here." Danny said and pointed to the school.

"Oh. Ok." I said as we landed and transformed into our human selfs and found Team Phantom and went inside the school.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm going to get Scarlet! She will be my minion! She will help the Demons ONCE AND FOR ALL!" A Demon said as he was ready to spy on her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was at lunch that Scarlet had a feeling something or someone was spying on her.

"Uh guys?" Scarlet said nervously. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie looked at her. "Uh I think I feel someone's spying on me."

"Why do you think that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. But everywhere I go I feel like someone is hiding somewhere and just staring at me." Scarlet replied.

"Well its ok Scar." Sam started. "We will protect you. Right guys?" Sam said to Danny, Valerie and Tucker. They nodded and Scarlet smiled.

**Somewhere in a bush..**

"You won't be to happy for too long Scarlet. Because next stop is getting rid of your Happiness and your happy friends!" The Demon whispered and flew out of the bush and towards the town to make a plan.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

School ended and me and Team Phantom were walking. Danny and Sam were flirting behind us hand in hand and Valerie had to go. So it was me and Tucker. _"GREEAAT!" _I thought sarcastically.

"So anything new?" Tucker asked. I guess we can have a friendship. I sighed.

"No. Not really. Just going to school and living with Danny's family." I replied to him.

"What do you think about Sam, Danny and Valerie?" Tucker asked. Now I feel that I'm getting interviewed.

"I think Valerie and I are good friends. We get along with each other and I have fun with her. Now Sam, we are very close. Even though I'm not goth and hate dark colors we have the kindness and friendship in us. Also, we are both an Ultra-recyclo- Vegetarians!" I said.

"Aww man! Well how about Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Danny? Well.." I looked behind us Sam and Danny were too busy looking in each others eyes to notice what we're talking about. "Well he's like a brother to me. When I'm living with him and his family I feel like a true Fenton. Now that my family is gone, I think right now I have a new family." I finished and looked at Tucker. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well maybe someday you'll be a Fenton and Danny's sister." Tucker said. I smiled. Maybe Tucker will be my friend. Just then something popped out in front of us.

"I got you now!" That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Did you like it? Well who was the one who popped out in front of Team Phantom? Is it a ghost? Or Demon? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. David? as in David Shine?

**Hey! I'm back! Well I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

I woke up in a room. It was a red/orange room like. I knew actually where I am. _The Demon Home. _I sat up from the black bed and looked around. Tucker, Danny, and Sam were in black beds too. They were all still unconscious as soon as a Demon showed up.

"WAKE UP!" The Demon screamed and Danny, Sam, and Tucker woke up immediately. "So Scarlene Angel how are you?"

"Scarlene Angel?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked confused in unison.

"That's my name in my angel self." I explained to them. They nodded. "What do you want Demon?" I asked the Demon.

"Oh you don't remember me Scarlet?" The Demon asked. I shook my head no. He grinned at me and turned into his human form. Brown hair, light blue eyes, yellow shirt with white inside, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "I'm David. Remember?"

"David? As in David Shine? Are you David my brother?" I asked the questions in disbelief. He betrayed my Dad, Mom, and I. He went with the Demons. One side of me wanted to run up and hug him because I miss him. But one side of me I wanted to slap him across the face.

"Yes Scarlet. Its me." David said. "And I'm the one who killed Mom."

"WHAT?" I screamed so loud that Danny, Sam, and Tucker fell out of their beds. "WHY? I LOVED HER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN MOTHER?"

"'Cause Scarlene. She was helping you. And I wanted you to join me and the Demons." David replied.

"So? That doesn't make an excuse for KILLING HER!" I said and started to cry. Danny then came and comfort me. So did Sam and Tucker.

"Oh Scarlet please. Its so babyish of you to cry. Now come on and listen to your 17 year old brother and come into the Demon side." David said as he started to touch my hand.

"BACK OFF PUNK!" Danny yelled as he turned into Danny Phantom and charged a ghost ray in his hand. "I'm her brother now. NOT YOU!" I was so surprised to hear Danny say that. He really thought as me as a sister. I started to smile a bit.

"Hahaha. You're funny. A 15 year old like you can't be brother and sister with my 15 year old sister!" David said as he turned into his Demon self. (David Scar) His hair turned midnight black with red bloody stripes, his eyes turned bloody red, his outfit turned into a really dark purple with black inside. And black pants with red shoes.

"Something tells me Scarlet doesn't consider you a brother to her," Danny said. "You betrayed her. You killed her and you own mother. She needed her mother. So did you. If you think of Scarlet as a sister, then why did you betray her? Why did you kill her mother when she needed her the most? You don't deserve to be her brother. I do. Cause I love her and won't betray her like you did." Danny finished. David got angry and took me.

"DANNY!" I screamed. David then put some sleepy gass on me and everything went blurry. Then I closed my eyes into the darkness.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I saw David take her. He is one big jerk. How could he do that to Scarlet? Well I need to go after her and save her. She's family and I love her as family.

"Come on guys! We need to save Scar!" I said as I put Sam and Tucker in my arms and went intangible and flew us out of the room.

After a while of finding where Scarlet could be, we reached a black and red room. David was in there and Scarlet was strapped in the chair in human form. I looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Stay here. If a Demon tries to attack you, _scream._" I said in a serious voice. They nodded and I went into the room. David saw me and Scarlet began to gain consciousness.

"Well, Well, Well. Look we have here. Danny Phantom. The savior of the world who saved us from the asteroid. Or should I say 'Disasteroid.'" David joked.

"I don't want to play games David. Just let Scarlet go!" I said charging a ghost ray in my fists.

"But I don't want to. Scarlet here needs to become a Demon. No more Scarlet Shine. No more Scarlene Angel! Scarlet Demon/Scarlene Scar!" David said as he got ready to set the remote in his hand to 'control Angel to Demon.' I then tackled David to the ground and grabbed the remote. I whistled for Sam and Tuck to come in and they did.

"Sam, hold this remote." I said as I gave Sam the remote instead of Tucker because we know how he handles the thermos 'so well.' "Tucker, turn the off switch on the chair. I will take care of David." they nodded and did what I told them and went back to fighting David.

"Oh Danny. Fight all you want. But I think you can't defeat me." David said as he tackled me and punched me.

"NO!" I heard Scarlet scream as she finally became free and turned into Scarlene Angel and kicked David off me.

"SCARLET! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I'M OLDER THAN YOU AND MORE POWERFUL AND YOU DO. WHAT. I. SAY!" David yelled at Scarlet.

"Doesn't matter. Because YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Scarlet said as she fired an energy ball at David. **(A/N: The Angels and Demons have powers like Ghost powers but no ghostly wail) **David blocked it with his energy shield and threw a flaming fireball at Scarlet. Scarlet then used her Water power to wash away the fire. I then had an idea.

"Sam, Scarlet, Tucker." I said and they looked up at me. "Cover you're ears." They did what I told them and I did my ghostly wail. David then got fired back to the wall and lost energy and turned back into David Shine- no. David Demon. I thought he was unconscious so I began to walk toward the group.

"Let's get out of here!" I said as Scarlet picked up tucker in bridal-style and I picked up Sam in bridal-style and we flew out of the Demon Home.

* * *

**Normal POV (In the Demon Home)**

David got up. He realized Scarlet and Phantom were gone. He began to become angry. He put his hands into a fist.

"Someday Scarlet. You will turn into a Demon. And you will like it! Someday Scarlet, Someday." David promised as he did his evil laugh and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Ok! Its not over yet! I may turn this into a series because there's no certain plot only the "Will the Demons get her?" So this MAY turn into a series. Your choice! Anyway, is David right about someday Scarlet will turn into a Demon? Will David return and kidnap Team Phantom again? Find out in Chapter 4!**

**(The reason why Valerie wasn't in this fight because my plan was that Valerie would save them but it turned out like this. Oh well. Also I wanted Scarlet and Tucker to get along! :D)**


	4. Scarlet Shine is now Scarlet Fenton

**Hey! I decided to make this a series. Well I hope. We'll see. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Team Phantom got home, they went to Danny's room. They were talking about what had happened.

"You think he will return?" Scarlet asked in fear.

"Well if he does," Danny said. "then he's going to wish he hadn't." Scarlet walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Danny. You mean a lot to me." Scarlet said.

"Hey, that's what 'brothers' are for." Danny joked.

"Wait what?" Scarlet asked confused.

"Danny and his family are adopting you!" Sam admitted smiling.

"R-really?" Scarlet asked in shock.

"No, we are adopting another girl named Scarlet," Danny said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Of course we are adopting you!"

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" Scarlet squealed out as she jumped into Danny's arms. She kept saying 'thank you' over and over again with tears of joy. Everyone smiled and felt happy for Scarlet. She will have a family that won't betray her or get killed, maybe. If she protected them. She was the happiest girl in the world. But not for long.

* * *

Days later went by. The sun was shining, birds were singing. It was a day that no one could not expect something terrible to happen. Or maybe not. Team Phantom were in Casper high that morning.

**At Casper High…**

It was English class and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were passing notes. Valerie and Scarlet were in another class. **(**_Sam: Italic, _Tucker: Underline, **Danny: Bold)**

_I'm bored._

**Me too.**

Mr. Lancer is super boring.

_Got that right._

**So what you wanna do?**

_Uh.. Idk._

Play Truth or Dare?

**NO!**

_NO!_

Why? D:

_Because every time me or Danny says dare, we end up kissing. _

But you are a couple now.

**We kiss when we want to kiss.**

Fine! Well how's Scar, Danny?

_Yeah how is she?_

**She's fine. The adopt papers came in so she's officially my sister.**

_Cool! _

Yeah very cool. Oh class is almost over bye!

_Bye!_

**Bye!**

Danny then folded the paper up, and threw it in the recycling garbage can. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. When Danny, Sam, Tucker, Scarlet, and Valerie got their lunch, they sat down. Danny, Sam, and Scarlet sat on one side with Danny in the middle and Sam on his left and Scarlet on his right. And Tucker and Valerie sat on the other side. During when they were eating their lunch, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh, guys? I got a problem." Danny admitted. They nodded and Danny transformed. He flew up to see who it was and it was Skulker.

"Ugh. What do YOU want?" Danny asked annoyed.

"I don't want anything. I been sent here. By someone you shouldn't know about!" Skulker said as he became close to Scarlet and Sam.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Danny yelled as he shot an echo ray at Skulker. Skulker fell to the ground.

"Very clever, whelp. But you can't defeat the greatest hunter!" Skulker said and laughed.

"You mean the _only _hunter." Danny corrected. Skulker stopped laughing and glared at him. **(Lol. Skulker just got OWNED! Badly xD)**

"Anyway, there's no way to stop me from kidnapping you're girlfriend and you're so-called-sister." Skulker said as he grabbed Sam and Scarlet.

"LET THEM GO NOW!" Danny said as he charged an echo ray.

"Nuh-uh-uh Danny. If you do shoot, I will use these two as shields. And you could possibly kill them." Skulker said grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't." Danny said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I would. Watch me." Skulker said evilly. Danny's echo ray disappeared. "Good boy. Now I have work to take care of for my master."

"DANNY! HELP!" Sam and Scarlet screamed before they passed out and disappeared with Skulker.

"NOO!" Danny yelled. He flew over to Tucker and Valerie. "Come on guys, we need to save Scarlet and Sam!"

"Okay!" They said as Valerie transformed into her suit and Tucker on her flying board and they flew off.

* * *

**Somewhere in the ghost zone…**

"You got the people I wanted?" The figure asked.

"Yep! Right here." Skulker said. "They are really good prize."

"Excellent. My plan can go forward!" The figure said and did his evil laugh. Nothing can ruin it. Or so he thought…

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, boring, exciting? You pick. Anyway, who's the dark figure? What is his plan? Will Danny, Tucker, and Valerie save the day once again? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. ANOTHER Family Member?

**Alright! So here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom (If I did, the show would still be on air :D)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sam and Scarlet woke up in the ghost zone. They were confused. But then they remembered that Skulker kidnapped them. But what confused them more, was that this part of the ghost zone was red and black, and with blood everywhere.

"Where… are… we?" Sam asked totally confused.

"I think I might know," Scarlet said. "It might be someone that I knew." Just then a female Demon came out of the darkness. She had red eyes, back midnight hair, red eyeliner, with a red shirt with black pants, and red heels.

"Ah, Scarlet and her gothic friend, how are you?" The female Demon asked.

"What do you want?" Scarlet yelled/asked.

"Aw, do you know me child?" The Demon asked.

"No! And I don't care! Just answer my question!" Scarlet demanded.

"Oh, why won't I show you." the Demon replied. She then transformed. She wore a light blue shirt, white pants, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and light yellow shoes.

"Now way, Jennifer?" Scarlet asked in disbelief.

"Miss me?" Jennifer asked evilly.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Me, Tucker and Valerie were searching for Sam and Scarlet.

"Maybe they're not here." Tucker said in a sign to give up.

"No, we will find them. I promised Scar that I will protect her," I reminded him. "So come on!" I flew faster and so did Valerie. We reached a part of the ghost zone I never saw before. It says, _Jen Scar and David Scar's Demon home. _Oh no. Someone named Jen is helping David! I flew in there as fast as I could. I saw Scarlet and Sam look at a girl in disbelief. Then Sam noticed me.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. Scarlet turned her head to me.

"DANNY!" Scarlet repeated. I knew they wanted to run up to me and squeeze me to death. But they were tangled up in rope.

'Ah, so this is the famous ghost boy I been hearing about." The girl said. 'I'm Jen, short for Jennifer _Shine._" Jen said. I widen my eyes. No way that was Scarlet's sister if she is tying up and kidnapping her.

"What do you want with them?" I asked as I got my ghost ray charging.

"No I don't want to do anything with them. Its what my brother wants to do with them." Jen corrected as she turned into her Demon self. _Jen Scar. _Just then David came out.

"Hello again. Welcome to my home!" David greeted. "And the gang's all here! Perfect." He then took Sam.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled as I flew up to him and punched him across the room. I went to Sam to untie her.

"You okay?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go finish him off _ghost boy._" Sam joked and I gave a kiss on her cheek. I then flew to David.

"Okay, punk. Let's end this now!" I said as I shot a ghost ray at him. He dodged.

"You're not going to beat me." David said as he shot a lazer at me. I fell to the floor but immediately I got up. "I'm more stronger. Powerful. And you're weak!"

"What's with the crazed up fruit loops these days?" I joked as I heard chuckles from behind me.

"Ugh. Just fight me will you weak-boy?" David asked as he started to get annoyed. I did as he told me and I punched him in the face, and kicked him far in the ghost zone who-knows-what-where. But there was one more person to defeat and that was, Jen.

"Ah crud." I said annoyed as Jen was repairing her fire power. I then shot a ghost ray at her. She flew backwards outside of her demon home. She then flew in full speed, and hitting me like a bowling pin and sending me to the wall. _'She's harder than I thought.' _I thought. Then I used my ice power to freeze her. She was frozen solid.

"Okay guys. Let's get out of here!" I said as I untied Scarlet. I picked Sam up in bridal-style, Scarlet turned into Scarlet Angel and picked up Tucker with her arm. And Valerie got her flying board ready and we flew off.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

We got home with Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. I had explaining to do. They just found out I have a sister who betrayed me too. I sighed. We entered Danny's room and I sent Tucker down as Danny set Sam down. They all stared at me.

"Okay, I got explaining to do." I said.

"Yeah, and why you didn't tell us in the first place." Danny added. I then sat down on Danny's bed ready to start the story. Danny got his computer chair, Sam got a chair and sat next to Danny, and Tucker and Valerie got bean bags and sat on them and listened.

"Okay, Jen and David were my siblings," I started. "David and Jennifer were so close to each other. Well of coarse Jen and I were close but David and I never liked each other. So one day, I was 7, Jen was 9, and David was 11, Demons talked to us. They said to join the dark side and you will have fun there. They said that to make us WANT to go there. David accepted. But Jen and I didn't. But David just grabbed Jen and flew off. He didn't want ME because he didn't care about me. So when I turned 12, all he wanted was me to come with him. I guess he was tired of Jennifer or something. But I refused. And this day forward, he's still trying to get me into the dark side." I finished.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. "We would of understood."

"No, I didn't tell you… because… I didn't want to," I admitted. "I'm scared of David and the Demons and I didn't want to talk about them. Their like scary nightmares that you want to forget but when you do, they keep coming back." I then started to cry. Danny came over and hugged me. I hugged back. Then I could feel Sam coming over and patting my back.

"Its okay Scar, its okay." Danny and Sam said in unison. I looked up at them.

"Thanks guys. Tucker, Valerie, Sam, for being my friends, and Danny…" I trailed on. "For being my new brother." I smiled. He smiled back. We hugged again. When we broke apart I then hugged Sam, Valerie, then Tucker. I finally have a family, a nice family. I just hope they don't betray me. That's my new nightmare.

* * *

**Okay! So that's it for this chapter! Well will Scarlet's new nightmare come alive? Will David and Jen return? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. The Plan to get Scarlet

**Here's a new chapter! I made a plan! I actually talked to myself about it xD Well on with the story :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. (I WISH I DID!)**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone.**

**David's POV**

"JEN! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I yelled at her.

"Calm down, David. I got a plan." Jen said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"You see, Scarlet likes Danny as a brother, correct?" Jen started. I nodded. "Well, she thinks Danny will never betray her. So all you need to do is overshadow Danny and make him mean to Scarlet and Scarlet will get so peed off that she will team up as us!"

"How do you know? She might just run away." I said.

"I know because then she would get betrayed by her family TWICE and think NO ONE cares about her dummy!" Jen explained.

"What about the rest of her family?" I asked. Jen then face-palmed. I must be stupid.

"OTHER DEMONS WILL OVERSHADOW THEM! DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN IN THERE?" Jen yelled at me.

"Gosh. SORRRY! I just wanted to know." I said. Jen just sighed and floated away. The plan will work. I know it will.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

I'm in English class and Mr. Lancer is KILLING ME! Where's a ghost where you need one? Just then a note went on my desk. It was from Sam. **(Sam: **_Italic, __**Scarlet: Bold Italic**_**)**

_Hey Scar, bored?_ I then started to write back.

_**Yep! Mr. Lancer is killing me. Literally!**_

_Lol. I know. Well wanna hang out at the mall with Valerie and I?_

_**Sure why not? Danny said that him and Tucker needed 'Guy time' which means playing-video-games-with-no-girls-around.**_

_Yeah.. Boys.. Whatcha' gonna do with them :P_

_**I know right? Well the bell rang, see you at the mall tonight bye!**_

_Buh-bye! _Me and Sam then walked out of class together. We met Valerie.

"Hey Scar, Sam! Ready for tonight?" Valerie asked.

"You bet we are!" I said. "Well let's go to lunch!" We walked together to lunch. We sat at our normal table. Danny and Tucker were there talking.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, Scar, Val." Danny and Tucker replied. We sat down Valerie and Tucker on one side, me, Sam, and Danny on the other side. Danny in the middle. We began to eat, talk, and having a good time.

* * *

**David's POV**

I landed in a bush with my sister Jennifer or what I call her "Jen". We watched Scarlet eat lunch with her friends.

"Alright here's what we do," Jen started. "When Danny's alone, you show up but don't let him see you, you overshadow him and go to where he needs to go and avoid Scarlet at all times. Then when you get home in Danny's body, his family will be overshadowed and his friends too. I'll be the one to see this and come to Scarlet and hug her. She will say "I wanna go with you" and I'll accept. You and the Demons will unshadow the family. And we will have Scarlet for good!"

"Great plan! See this is why I picked you instead of Scarlet. But we need her now!" I said. I saw Danny getting up to use the bathroom. "Okay I'm going in!" I then turned invisible and followed Danny.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I get up from the lunch table to use the bathroom. The hallways were quiet. I also felt like someone was following me. I turn around to see if I was wrong. I was.

"Hmm, weird." I said as I looked forward. I go in the bathroom, do my business and come out of the stall and wash my hands. Then I heard creepy laughter. Something turned visible. It was David.

"What are you doing here?" I asked/yelled as I turned into Danny Phantom.

"Nothing much. Just this!" David said as he went into me. I couldn't control myself. David took over. All I see now is darkness and a fit of laughter.

**(A/N: I was about to stop here but as kind as I am, I'm continuing! :D)**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

It was the end of the day and since lunch, no one spoke to me since lunch. Was it something I said? Were they mad at me? I found Sam and Valerie and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Ready to go to the mall?" I asked.

"No. You're not aloud to come. Its just Valerie and I." Sam said.

"B-But you said," I said confused.

"We lied. But you can't come. Good-day!" Sam and Valerie said in unison and ran away. Okay, now they must really hate me. I walked in my house and everyone was giving me an evil glare.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked.

"We are mad at you." Jack said.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because we hate you." Danny replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in disbelief.

"We never wanted you in our family," Maddie started. "We just pretended to do that because we wanted you to shut your wining. So GET OUT! WE HATE YOU!" I had tears in my eyes. Then I was angry.

"FINE! If that's how you feel, then I'm going to the Demon side! To get my revenge!" I said as I ran out of the house. Jen was looking at me. I guess she heard me. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Its alright Scarlet. Its alright. The Demons will take care of you." Jen said. Somehow, I believe her. We then flew away.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I knew what David said to her. Also the other Demons. I felt David unshadow me. And I could see again. I saw the rest of my family and friends getting unshadowed.

The last thing I said before I passed out was, "Scar, I'm sorry." Then everything went black.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Well what will happen? Will Team Phantom save Scarlet and convince her that David and the Demons overshadowed them? Will Scarlet believe them join the Angel side once again? Or will she stay on the Demon side and get her revenge? Find out in Chapter 7!**


	7. To get Scarlet Back!

**Alright! Here it is! Sorry for the long wait I was busy with book reports. Anyway, school ends on June 21****st**** so that means more stories and I will update faster! Well on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

Jen took me to the Demon home. I really didn't want to do this but I have too. For my revenge on the good side. The Demons want me. The Angels don't. I been betrayed to many times. I _need _to do this. Its my only hope.

"Ready to get your revenge Scar?" Jen said. I missed her so much.

I sighed. "Ready."

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up in a room. It was David's lair! I looked around to see my family and friends. Sam woke up.

"Danny what's going on?" Sam asked in fear.

"I don't know. But we're in David's lair." I replied. Just then Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz woke up. My parents still unconscious.

"What'sgoinon?" Tuck, Val, and Jazz said in unison quickly.

"We're in David's lair. He kidnapped us." I answered. Then David floated out of the darkness and revealed himself.

"Why yes Daniel, that is true," David started. I then growled. "Well I guess its time to make you guys into Demons like Scarlet, hm?"

"What did you do to her!" I yelled transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Now, Now, Now Danny, don't go fighting me. It won't change anything!" David said. "Scarlet is now a Demon. She's no longer one of your kind. She's Scarlet Demon/Scar. Not Scarlet Shine, Fenton, or Angel. Not anymore."

"YOU CHANGE HER BACK!" I yelled as I fired a ghost ray at him. He dodged.

"Oh, but she wants to become a Demon. After what _you _said to her." David said with a smirk. I growled. Then regret hit me. I felt ashamed.

"Can we at least see her?" Sam interrupted. I looked at David to see if he can answer.

"Fine! Only for five minutes! No longer!" David replied and went to get Scarlet. Scarlet then appeared. She had dark brown hair, with dark black eyes, with red lipstick, red shirt with black inside, black pants and red shoes.

"You wanted to see me?" Scarlet asked in a dangerous voice. I nodded.

"FIVE MINUTES! And that's it!" David reminded and left. My parents woke up and ran to Scarlet. So did Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and I.

"Scarlet," I started. "We love you. We didn't mean what we said."

"Then why did you say it?" Scarlet asked getting angrier.

"That was the Demons controlling us!" Valerie answered.

"We would never hurt you, sweetie. You got to believe us." My mom said.

"Why should I?" Scarlet asked. "I don't know you people anyway!"

"Maybe because I'm Danny Phantom?" I asked. Scarlet wide eyed at me.

"Yeah! Would _the Danny Phantom _break or betray someone that he loves? Would he?" Tucker asked. Scarlet froze. She knew Tucker was right.

"Also, would the Demons control us, just so they can get to you?" Sam asked. Scarlet then screamed. Her good side was coming back. The black and red was peeling off her like if it were dry skin. Then her good side revealed. Her white hair, purple eyes, light blue shirt, with white pants and shoes. And her white wings.

"Cool! I'm back!" Scarlet cheered. "Sorry I betrayed you guys."

"Its okay, you didn't know." I said. Just then David came in.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SCARLET?" David screamed. Jen then came in.

"Oh no. She's back." Jen said.

"Yep! And better than ever!" Scarlet replied as she shot a laser at David and Jen.

"Mind if I help?" I asked.

"Nope! Let's do this!" Scarlet said as we high-fived and attacked them. We then sucked them into the thermos.

"Okay, let's go home." Dad said. "I want some fudge." Everyone laughed. Mom just rolled her eyes. We then went home.

* * *

**Somewhere in Wisconsin.**

**Normal POV**

"Hmm, a lot changed when I left. But now I'm back." The figure laughed.

"Meow." A cat said.

"Maddie! Your alive! And now, I will get revenge on Daniel and his family, Once. And. For. All!" The figure said as he did his evil laugh.

* * *

**I guess you can tell who that figure was. *Smiles evilly* Well what will happen? Will "The figure" get revenge on Danny and his family? Will David and Jen return? Find out in Chapter 8! :D**


	8. Vlad's Back and has a plan

**Sorry for the long wait! Well School is over so that means summer is finally here! I will update faster and make new stories! Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

When we got home, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie needed to leave. So we said our goodbyes and they left. I went up to my room and closed the door. I was worn out from the battle. AND I turned evil today and I'm kind of worn out from that too.

But why did I trust the Demon side? Why did I believe that Danny and his family say that they hate me? I'm so stupid. Of course they love me! Why would they even adopt me if they really hated me? I guess I just thought that I was being betrayed. Again. And didn't think straight. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Then Danny came in the door.

"Hey Scar. How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Good. But a little worn out from the battle and all." I said.

"Okay. Well get some sleep. The ghosts will be bugging all day tomorrow."

"Will do!" I joked. Danny then left the room and closed the door behind him. After that, I began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day was like an ordinary day for the Fentons and Danny's friends. Ghost attacking, defeating the ghosts, and going to school. Well, it won't last long now would it?

Somewhere in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters a.k.a Vlad Plasmious was planning an attack.

"Maddie, what do you think I could do?" Vlad asked his cat.

"Meow." the cat replied.

"Oh your helpless!" Vlad said. He then began to pace back and forth. He then turned on the news to see if he can make any plan to capture Danny.

"Well, Danny always saves the world and gets to be on news so what the heck." Vlad said as he turned on the news.

Vlad didn't see just Danny fighting the ghost. He saw an angel! Literally an angel! He wanted to find out about this girl and wanted to know why she is helping Danny. He wants to know if there are Demons or Angels of Darkness. Lance Thunder then came on screen and started talking.

"Wow. Danny Phantom, The Red Huntress, and Scarlene Angel take down the ghost and save the world once again. And don't forget their two sidekicks Samantha Manson and Mayor Foley." Lance Thunder reported.

And you could hear in the background and hear Tucker saying, "Oh, so we're sidekicks now?" Vlad then shut the TV off.

"Scarlene Angel hm? I wonder if she has a human side." Vlad wondered. "Well I need to do some research, now don't I?" Vlad then got up from his couch and went on his computer. He then typed in Scarlene Angel and websites and pictures came up. Then he found a website called _"Who is Scarlene Angel? Click here to find out". _Vlad then clicked on the website and found a lot of information.

"_Scarlene Angel is known as Scarlet Shine. She is one of us, Angels of Goodness. She had a mother, Alice Shine and a father, Derek Shine. She also has or "had" siblings David Shine and Jennifer or "Jen" Shine. The sibling betrayed her and joined the Demon side. The siblings and Demons recently killed her mother in a Demon War. _

_Now your probably wondering about the "Demon side". Well the Demon side is where the Demons live. Yes this is true. The Demons tried to get Scarlet to come to the Demon side because she was powerful. Undefeated. But Scarlet said no. _

_So one night, Scarlet escaped the Angel world and ran away towards the Human world. The Demons chased her all the way to a town called Amity Park. So currently she lives with the Fentons. The Fentons adopted her and she is now Scarlet Fenton. If you want more information about this, please click below."_

Vlad had enough information. He had a perfect plan to get Danny Phantom. Also, this new "Scarlet" girl. Before Vlad closed his laptop, he found little wording under the last sentence of the information. Vlad zoomed in more, and more, and more. Then he could see it clearly. It said,

"_To find the Angel world, go up way up in the sky above the clouds. We are on the clouds. _

_If you want to find the Demon world, go way back in the ghost zone, behind the ghost king's castle." _Vlad then smiled. He had a plan that would work and he could destroy Daniel and his little friend once and for all.

* * *

**At Fenton Works: Danny's Room**

**Normal POV**

Scarlet, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were up at Danny's room talking.

"So where is that Fruit loop? Still in space?" Sam joked.

"Probably." Danny replied. "But he's not coming back!"

"Oh Danny, so overprotective." Valerie and Tucker said in unison.

"Got that right." Scarlet and Sam agreed in unison.

"Well hey, if he ever comes back, he could be powerful ya' know? So don't blame me being overprotective." Danny said.

"Well I think its cute." Sam said as she gave Danny a quick kiss. Danny then put an arm around her shoulder.

"I STILL need to get used to that." Tucker said gagging. Danny and Sam laughed. Then Valerie. Then Scarlet. They all were laughing now and had a good time. But little did they know it was about to change.

* * *

**Uh-oh Cliffhanger! Every time I tried to start typing a sentence for this chapter, I got interrupted by my parents saying "CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" "TAKE THE DOG OUT FOR A WALK!" "GET THE PHONE!" "COME HERE!" Ugh, parents. Whatcha' gonna do with them? :P Anyway, what is Vlad planning? Is the cause of what Vlad's planning gonna begin a Demon War? Find out in Chapter 9!**


	9. Scarlet's Powers and Vlad's Plan

**Hello! Ugh. I don't know why but I update like once a week. Hmph. Well enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Vlad went downstairs and into his lab. But his portal was blocked.

"Darn it! Maybe I can use Jack Fenton's?" He asked himself. "Well there's only one way to find out!" Vlad then floated up to the ceiling and out of his mansion. Flying to FentonWorks so he can go in Jack Fenton's portal.

* * *

When Vlad got there, he became invisible. If one of the family members, especially Danny would see him, they would attack him and he would never get into the ghost zone. But the only problem was Danny's _ghost sense._

"Well its worth a shot." Vlad said. He then flew down to the lab but stopped when he saw Danny and 'Scarlet'.

"So why are we down here?" Scarlet complained.

"We have to practice your powers. David and Jen could really hurt you. So we need you to be a pro when or _if _they show up again." Danny replied.

"We?" Scarlet asked confused.

"Yes _we! _Sam, Tucker, and Valerie will be here any minute." Danny replied. As in right on cue, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie came down into the lab.

'_Hmm. Maybe I can stay for a little while to see what kind of powers this Scarlet has.' _Vlad thought. He was still invisible and was in a high corner watching Danny and his friends every move. Danny then started saying powers.

"Okay Scar. Go intangible." Danny ordered. Scarlet nodded and went intangible. She then came tangible again.

"Okay Scar. Go invisible!" Sam ordered. Scarlet then went invisible, and visible again. Vlad now got interested.

"Scarlet, fire your laser at the cardboard ghosts!" Tucker ordered. Then the cardboard ghosts popped out in front of Scarlet. Just then a light purple (like her eyes) laser formed in her hand. She then shot it at the cardboard ghosts.

"Good! Now use your water power to damage these other cardboard ghosts!" Valerie ordered as another row of cardboard ghosts popped up.

'_Water power? Well I need to see this!'_ Vlad thought. Just then a huge wave of water surrounded Scarlet. Scarlet then pushed her hands towards the cardboard ghosts. The water then hit the cardboard ghosts like a bullet and it was then that you couldn't see any of the cardboard ghosts. They been hit and the pieces of it were on the floor.

'_Wow. I never saw that power before. Hmm.' _Vlad thought.

"Awesome Scarlet! Now use your wind power to blow away the other cardboard ghosts." Danny ordered. **(A/n: Lol. I keep using the cardboard ghosts xD)**

'_Wind power? What kind of powers are these?' _Vlad asked himself mentally. It then started to get windy. Scarlet forced the wind and aimed the wind to the cardboard ghosts. The wind blew the cardboard ghosts like if there was an enormous Hurricane and they flew against the wall with a loud _**'BOOM!' **_Scarlet then stopped the wind and the wind stopped blowing.

'_Whoa. That was a cool power. I wonder if ghosts can get it too.' _Vlad thought.

"That was awesome Scar! Now last but not least, ice power." Sam said.

'_Hmm. Ice power? I wonder why I don't have ice power.' _Vlad thought. **(A/N: Remember, Danny is the one with ice power. Not Vlad. And I also wondered that too. XD) **Scarlet then froze an object that was not useful. She the formed a laser in her hand. She then aimed it at the frozen object and shot it. It then broke into pieces.

"Alright! We're done for the day!" Scarlet said as she transferred into her human self. "Let's get something to eat at the Nasty Burger!"

"Okay." Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie agree in unison. They all go upstairs and out the door.

But meanwhile Vlad becomes visible again.

"Yes! Now its my chance to go on with my plan!" Vlad said. "And with more information!" He then turned on the portal and went inside.

* * *

Vlad flew fast and easy through the ghost zone. He didn't want to be disturbed while trying to find the Demon Home. He then saw the ghost king's castle. He went behind it and saw below him, a red portal.

"This must be it!" He said as he went through the portal. When he went through it, he saw red and black all over. It looked like the ghost zone but it was red and black. Not green and black. He then saw the sing the says:

"_Welcome to the Demon World! Go in inside if you dare..!" _In black and orange. Vlad then opened the black door and saw Demons in black, red, and orange. He flew in the home and everyone stopped and stared at him. Vlad stopped too.

"_What are you doing here?" _A Demon asked in a yelling voice.

"Uh, Hello! Is there some way I can join you guys?" Vlad asked.

"_Go to our KING!" _A Demon replied and pointed to a huge Demon on a big chair. Vlad followed the finger that pointed to the direction and saw the king.

"Um, Hi! Is there a way to join the Demon side?" Vlad asked.

"_Yes there is. You must pass the evil test." _The Demon king replied. _"Come with me." _The king lead Vlad to a dark room. The lights then flicked on. It was a red and black room. Vlad then sat on a chair and so did the King.

"So what do I do?" Vlad asked.

"You must answer some questions and then we test your action. If your action is weak and your answers are incorrect, then you cannot join. If only your action is weak and answers are correct, then you will be half Demon." The king replied.

"What's a half Demon?" Vlad asked.

"A half Demon is a person who still has a human self. Like a halfa. Half ghost, half human. This is only half Demon, half human." The king explained.

"I am a halfa so what happens to me?" Vlad asked.

"Well your ghost half would be remove and replaced with the demon half." The king replied. "Okay enough with the question for you! Now its my turn!"

"Okay, shoot!" Vlad said.

"Why do you want to become a demon?"

"Because to get my revenge on Danny Phantom and Scarlet Shine." Vlad answered. He said Scarlet because he knew the demons are after her. The king was shocked. He then grinned.

"Alright. No more questions. Time for action!" The king said. "You need to defeat a Demon!" Just then a demon showed up.

"You can't defeat me!" The Demon said.

"Oh yes I can. And I will!" Vlad said as he shot a ghost ray at it. He then started punching and kicking it. The demon finally gave up and flew out of the room.

"Well done. Now its time for you to turn into a half Demon." The king said.

"What? I thought that if I got one thing wrong I turn into a half Demon, half human!" Vlad protested.

"Well we did skip the questions so you will be turned into a half demon." The king said. "Or you can not turn into a demon at all and won't get your revenge."

"Fine. Half Demon it is." Vlad said in defeat. The king smiled and headed over to a chair.

"This is the chair that removes your ghost self and replaces it with a demon self." The king explained.

"Alright, let's do this!" Vlad said. The king grinned. The king wanted Scarlet and this new Danny Phantom. And Vlad is the perfect person to go and get them.

"It might sting. Just so you know." The king warned. He then strapped Vlad in the chair. Then he turned on the switch. Vlad yelled in pain. The ghost half ripped out of him. It fell to the floor. Then it vanished. Never to be seen again. Then The king un-strapped Vlad.

"How do you feel?" The king asked. Vlad was in his Demon self. His hair was styled like his ghost self, midnight black. But he had a yellow/orange face. He wore red and black with black shoes.

"I feel better. Powerful. Undefeated." Vlad said grinning.

* * *

**Uh-oh. This is bad. And wow 7 pages. That was a long chapter. It took me 2 days cause I got interrupted yesterday while typing this and when I came back it was like 4 hours later and was like midnight! So I was too tired to continue. So what will happen? When Vlad attacks Danny and Scarlet, will they defeat him? Or is he too powerful and lose? Find out in Chapter 10!**


	10. The Fight with Vlad

**Ok. I know A LOT of you want me to continue my other story "Broken Inside" But I need to continue this too! So enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The king smiled. He was going to get Danny Phantom and Scarlene Angel once and for all.

"So new Demon, what should we demons call you?" The king asked.

"Well what do you call half Demons?" Vlad asked.

"Well we call them in Demon form for example David Scar. And in regular form, their actual last names." The king explained.

"So like me as Vlad Masters/Scar?" Vlad asked.

"Correct." The king replied.

"Perfect!" Vlad said. "So what's my plan?" Then the king and Vlad started talking about a plan.

* * *

A few days later, it was a Friday night and Danny and Sam were sitting on _their _hill having a picnic.

"It's a beautiful night." Sam said eating a salad.

"Yeah, it is." Danny replied eating a sandwich. They were talking and flirting, talking about the past and future, and having a good time. Danny then looked in Sam's eyes and Sam did the same. They leaned closer and closer until their lips finally met. But they were rudely interrupted by a voice.

"Ah, Daniel is kissing Samantha! How cute!" Vlad complimented. Danny and Sam pulled away and Danny stood up and changed into Danny Phantom and stood in front of Sam protectively.

"Vlad? What are you doing here? Should you be in space? And what happened to you? You look like a…" Danny trailed on. Vlad cut in.

"Like a Demon? Why yes I do. I am now half Demon! No more Vlad Plasmius! Its Vlad Scar!" Vlad replied.

"WHAT?" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

"No need to yell! While you guys were practicing Scarlet's powers, I was invisible and watched. The reason that I was there was because I saw this new 'Scarlene Angel' on the news and I thought, 'If Scarlene has an angel side, there has got to be a dark side!' So I looked up Scarlene Angel and know everything about her now! Well I got to see the 'Scarlet' in person so farewell!" Vlad explained and disappeared. Danny turned around and looked at Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry to ruin our date but-" Danny was cut off by Sam.

"Go. Its your job and I'm proud of your job. Well its better than sitting on the sidelines." Sam joked. "But this is your job and you need to save your sister! Now go!" Danny smiled and kissed her cheek and flew off. Sam smiled and started cleaning up the picnic.

* * *

Danny flew after Vlad as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to kidnap him and his new sister! Danny flew into Fenton Works and saw his parents and Jazz laying on the floor unconscious. And then saw Vlad holding Scarlet by the neck.

"DANNY HELP!" Scarlet screamed.

"LET HER GO VLAD!" Danny yelled as he charged his ghost ray.

"Come close or I shoot!" Vlad threatened as he formed a red laser in his hand. Danny's ghost ray than vanished. "Good boy."

"Just let her go Vlad. She did nothing to you. Its me you want. Not her." Danny said.

"Well the Demons want her. They also want you. But they want Scarlene more. Come on, give the Demons what they want." Vlad said.

"Not in a million years!" Scarlet replied as she went invisible and slid from Vlad's grip and went next to Danny.

"Oh is that so. Well let the fight begin!" Vlad said as he got into fight mode. He then shot a laser at Danny but he quickly dodged. Scarlet then used her wind power to blow away Vlad and it did. But Vlad instantly got up and aimed a lightning power at Scarlet. It hit her and Scarlet collapsed.

"Scarlet? Scar! Are you okay?" Danny asked her. Scarlet got up.

"Yeah, I think so." Scarlet replied.

"Tuff girl, eh? Well can you be tuff for this!" Vlad then turned into a red tornado and Scarlet and Danny got sucked in and sucked out of it and hit the floor, hard.

"Ow." Danny and Scarlet exclaimed. But slowly got up and were not given up.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Vlad asked. "Well it won't hurt long!" Vlad then used a fireball and aimed it at the two of them. Water then surrounded Scarlet and she aimed the water at the fireball and the fireball washed away. Vlad got mad and then did no power that the other Demons could do. _A Demon wail. _But this was different from a ghostly wail. It was stronger and more powerful. It almost destroyed Fenton Works. When Vlad was done, the place was falling apart. He lost conscious and transformed back to his normal self.

Danny on the other hand was up against the wall, weakened. Scarlet was unconscious. They transformed back to their normal selves. Danny was about to pass out when he heard Sam and Tucker burst into the door.

"DANNY!" They yelled. And Danny's world became nothing but black.

* * *

**Its short. But I didn't know what else to type in. Well what will happen? Will Sam and Tucker put Vlad in the ghost zone? Or will it be too late and Vlad will wake up and attack them? And will this mean this will start a Demon War? Find out in Chapter 11!**

**Review Please!**


	11. An Explanation and a Conversation

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was focused on other things. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And just so you know, on August 11, I'm going on vacation ;)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tucker and Sam rushed to Danny and Scarlet. Then they look at Vlad, who was unconscious on the floor.

"Suck him into the thermos Tucker! Before he wakes up!" Sam ordered. Tucker nodded and grabbed his Fenton thermos and sucked Vlad in. Then Tucker turned to Scarlet as Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny, Scarlet. Wake up." Sam and Tucker said in unison shaking them. But they didn't wake up.

"Have an idea?" Tucker asked.

"Yep. Hold on." Sam replied as she grabbed a bucket from the kitchen, poured water into it, and came back to where Danny and Scarlet were unconscious.

"Do it with me?" Sam asked.

"Gladly." Tucker replied with a smirk. Tucker then got hold of the bucket.

"On three, ready?" Sam asked. Tucker nodded. "One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Sam and Tucker said in unison as the cold water from the bucket splashed on Danny and Scarlet's faces. They instantly woke up.

"What'sgoinon?" They said quickly in unison. They look up to see Tucker and Sam holding an empty bucket over their heads, laughing at their reaction.

"Not funny guys." Danny said annoyed.

"I'm sorry… but your reaction." Tucker said.

"Priceless!" Sam said as Tucker and Sam laughed more. But then calmed down when they realized WHY they had to do that.

"What happened?" Tucker asked in now serious mode.

"Well Vlad came back." Danny replied.

"He put our parents and Jazz on sleeping gas. Well I was in another room at the time. When I came down, I saw Vlad and the family down and he chased me. I was too frightened to think of my angel powers. So when he head locked me, Danny came." Scarlet explained.

"We fought Vlad, but he used a rare power that other Demons could get." Danny continued. "He used a _Demon Wail._"

"So is that why we found you unconscious on the floor?" Sam asked. Danny and Scarlet nodded.

"Where is Vlad anyway?" Scarlet asked. Then she went wide-eyed. "Did he escape?"

"No." Tucker replied. "We found him unconscious on the floor so I sucked him into the thermos." He then patted the thermos that was in his hand.

"I'll go send him back to the ghost zone." Danny said. He then grabbed the thermos from Tucker's hand and went downstairs and into the lab. While Tucker, Sam, and Scarlet went to go try waking up the family. When Danny got back up, he saw his parents and sister awake. He then handed Tucker back his thermos.

"Thanks." Tucker said.

"No problem." Danny replied. Then Danny and Scarlet explained everything to their family like they explained everything to Tucker and Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile Vlad just got sent back into the ghost zone. He just woke up too.

"Darn! If I can just only have one chance to get Daniel and Scarlene, I'll finally succeed my plan!" Vlad said as he got back into the Demon Home. He went to the king.

"You have returned! Where are Danny Phantom and Scarlene Angel?" The king asked.

"They defeated me. They are too powerful! How are we gonna have them as our own?" Vlad asked. The king sighed.

"Every year, we have a Demon War. And what we do is send a few Demons, and a few Angels. This year's battle, they chosen Scarlet as one of the Angels. And by the end of the war, it was just Scarlene and a Demon. Scarlene one. Since then we been chasing her everywhere and begging her to come to the Demon side. But she refused." The king explained. "But we could have another one. We could get Scarlet and Danny to be in the war compared on how there aren't much Angels left. So are you with me?"

"Oh yes I am! But I have one question." Vlad said.

"And what that?" The king asked.

"Why is it called "The Demon war" instead of like "Angels vs. Demons" or something like that?" Vlad asked.

"Because the Demons always want a war. And the Demons start the war so the Angels call it the Demon War." The king answered.

"Oh. Well let the war begin!" Vlad said as he and the king laughed.

* * *

**In The Angel World…**

A girl angel who had light yellow hair, light blue eyes, wore a light purple shirt with white pants and yellow shoes. Following by the white wings on her back. She was listening to the whole conversation between Vlad and the king from an Angel camera.

"Oh no." The Angel said. "I got to warn Scarlet before her friend and her get hurt!" She then flew down beneath the clouds and headed towards Amity Park where her old friend currently lives.

* * *

**Aww. This was meant to be long. Darn! Well anyway, will the Angel warn Scarlet about the Demon War? Or will it be too late and the Demons will attack? Find out in Chapter 12! :D**


End file.
